Emerald Angel
by Djana
Summary: At the end of the 1st season, after the battle with Princess Emeraude, the Magic Knights have one night left in Cephiro, how will hey cope when something darasttic happens to a close friend??


A girl in dressed green walked along beside the lake, soaked because of the rain 'No....' she thought 'I won't cry, if it means my life, I won't cry, even if I'm alone. I brought it on myself' She would never be able to blame anyone else for her problems, just as she could never tell anyone else her problems. She was like that, she felt everyone else had a life to live, and they didn't need to be bothered by her. She was unlike her friend, Umi in that way. That made her smile, thinking of how her friend let everyone let people know if she had a problem with something. Although she was getting better at controlling her temper, if she got mad, you didn't want to be in between her and whatever she was mad at, which was usually Mokona. She kept walking, looking a the lake. Her reflection was fractured by the raindrops hitting the surface. 'How fitting' she thought 'seeing I don't who I am anymore' She sat and looked out over the water for a while 'oh Ferio...' she thought 'What am I supposed to do?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that point, two girls woke in an egg shaped home, from a nightmare about Cephiro crumbling more then it was, and someone was trapped in it, but they couldn't say who.. They got and noticed that one of their dear friends was missing. "Umi, have you seen Fuu?" asked Hikaru, worriedly. "No...but, I bet she just went for a little walk, and she'll be back soon, it's starting to rain." Hikaru looked at her friend, with thanks 'of course, Fuu wouldn't stay out in the rain...would she...?' they both thought, but neither expressed their doubts, confident they were for nothing, and Fuu would arrive, a little wet, but bright and smiling, as she always was.  
  
Later....Fuu was still not back, and they were starting to worry about her, she really shouldn't be out this late, rain or no rain, after all, it was still the middle of the night. Then, they started to think about what had happened earlier that day, and realized what could be the problem with Fuu. "Why did he do that anyway ? I thought they were good friends!" asked Hikaru anxiously Umi just looked at her friend, how naive she was in the ways of the world, but she knew better, she knew Fuu had loved Ferio, and he had hurt her very badly, but she also that he hurt himself doing that. "I really don't know Hikaru, but I think Fuu needs someone to cheer her up, why don't we look for her, just around here? She can't have gone far!" Hikaru thought that that was a great idea, so they went out, not too far, as they didn't wasn't to get lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fuu looked into the lake she was sitting, watching her distorted reflection, even more distorted by her tears. She really loved Ferio, just thinking about brought a rush of feelings. She didn't want to grow attached to anything here, knowing she would have to leave very soon, but now... now, things were just moving to fast. What had she done , how had she made Ferio tell her she'd be better off forgetting him? She knew she would be, otherwise, she would be forever connected to something she would almost give anything to forget. But, she couldn't. She would always remember him. Whether against his wishes or not, she could not forget the man to whom she had poured so much of her heart into. Now, they'd been through much, they'd had to kill princess Emeruade, but, even the sorrow of that could not compare to the loss she felt when she thought of Ferio. They'd be going back to Tokyo soon, now that they'd saved this world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A green haired ran through the forest, after learning his identity, as the princesses only brother, and then hearing her in her final moments, he knew now, more then ever, he had to find Fuu and make amends. Even if it killed him to see her go, it would hurt him much more if he knew she had left without ever knowing how he felt, even if she rejected him, he had to try. He leaped over fallen trees, not caring about monsters he might encounter. He knew where the Magic Knights were, it was a race against time to reach them before the rising sun did, and sent them back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umi and Hikaru had looked everywhere they cold think of, by the lake, in the forest, even in the trees. It did not occur to them to look on the other side of the lake, as they felt Fuu couldn't have gone that far. If they had, they would have found her, but not as they would have expected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fuu had fallen asleep. She knew in the freezing rain, it was the worst thing she could do, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to forget all that ever happened, Ferio, Emeraude, Presea, how many other things and people would have to be sacrificed? She knew the world was not safe without a pillar to rule it, she knew she should find her way back, but she was lost, totally lost. Finally, she had just given up, ad gone to sleep. She had weird dreams, dreams were Ferio came back, dreams were her friends left her to die, dreams were Emeraude was Ferio's sister (AN she didn't know she was) As she twisted and turned in her sleep, she attracted attention of the nearby wildlife, they'd never seen something so unusual, it looked like a human, but it was wearing funny armor, and wore it's hair in way very unlike Cephireans. Suddenly, Fuu screamed, and woke up, which sent the animals bounding or flying off. She sat up, sweating, remembering only bits and pieces of her dreams. She was freezing, but, at this point, she didn't care, she really just wanted to sleep and never wake up. So, she curled up, and went back to sleep, this time for good, she hoped, she just wanted everything to be the way they were...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ferio heard a scream he knew well "Fuu!!!!" he yelled, as he ran in the direction of the scream. AS he leapt over the last tree, he saw Fuu's form, not knowing she was asleep, he thought she was hurt. He rushed towards her, and turned her over, to check for wounds, when he saw none, he began to wonder what all this was about. Suddenly, Fuu woke up, and saw the face she had been trying to forget, and started crying, suddenly, she got up and ran. Ferio just stood there, a little surprised by the whole turn of events. Then, realizing what had happened, hew ran after her. A chase began, not that Fuu was interested, she just wanted to get rid of everyone, to be by herself. She tripped, and fell into the water, not caring that she was drowning, she just let herself sink deeper, thinking only that she would be rid of wordly problems.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ferio saw her dissapear underneath the water, he watched, waiting for her to rise up again, he couldn't go in after her, because he was rooted ot the spot. When, after a couple minutes she didn't come back up, he was worried, and jumped in, hoping to reach her. He found, but, he could already feel it was too late. He brought her to the suface, and cried, because he knew he wuld never see her smile again, never hear her laugh. He picked up Fuu's lifless form, and caried her to were he knew the other Magic Knights were camping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikaru saw Ferio coming towards them, carrying Fuu "Umi!!" she yelled "Fuu's alright!!! Isn't she....?" Umi came running, and saw what was obvious, Fuu wasn't alright, she was dead. Ferio put her down, and they all cried. Sudden;y, a soft wind blew up, lifting thier hair ever so slightly. The breeze looked slightly green, they were so surprised, they just stopped crying, and listened. They heard Fuu's voice, but, as if far off. "thank you.....I'm sorry that it ended. Umi, Hikaru, you are the best friends I ever had, I'm glad t have someone to count on. I never really had any friends. I was to unsociable, but, you showed me what friendshp was like, I thank you." Umi and Hikaru, eyes trembling, whispered "your welcome, and thank you" then the voice said "Ferio....Ferio.....I'm very sorry to not have told you tghat I loved you, I'm sorry that you don't feel the same way." "NO!" Ferio yelled "I love you Fuu, I'm sorry for all the things I ever said that you should forget about me! I'm soory for trying to trick you...I love you" "Then I am sorry, I love you too, but I mus go....good bye" A soft breeze encircled everyone, hugging them one last time. And, they knew she was gone, but, not forever, she still lived in thier hearts, and minds. They knew that when it was thier time to pass on, Fuu would be waiting to guide them throught to a better place. The sun peaked through the trees, and Umi and Hikary knew it was time to leave. They hugged Ferio, and offered thier condolanses, and were transported back to thier own world, were they hugged each other, crying "it's not fair!!!" 


End file.
